The process involved with delivering, deploying, and upgrading enterprise applications has become complex and involves multiple environments. This process may begin by customers selecting an application from a catalogue. Once selected, the application may have to be rebranded and/or customized by, for example, a third-party consultant. The process also may include delivery of the application to the customer, configuration and setup of the application, and deployment to, for example, an end user device. After deployment, the process may include lifecycle management of the application, version upgrading and management, license tracking and management, usage compliance, governance, and so forth. Each of these various aspects of the process can involve different systems from various organizations. Accordingly, when an issue arises, it is often necessary to collect data and information from multiple systems of these organizations. For example, collected data may include information related to users that are actually using an application, the purpose of such use, the version currently deployed, the current license, the last upgrade, and so forth. In some cases, the collection of this data requires different teams from these organizations to work together. In some cases, the information even has to be gathered manually.